The Survival Games
by Skystar5
Summary: "Survival of the fittest." It's their motto. Tigerstar may be gone but his loyal Dark forest warriors were not all destroyed... Now to make sure they have a firm grip on the Clans, and the tiny loner camps that live beside the Clans, every year just as new-leaf morphs into green-leaf. The battle begins. Twenty-five cats, one arena, a battle to the death.
1. Loners

**Hello! And welcome to the 15th annual Survivor Games! Where our motto is survival of the fittest. Where 5 warriors from 5 groups are trained then travel to an unknown location, where it's a battle to the death! (And viewers if you take a liking to a cat sponsor them! And I will write in gifts that those cats receive. And I warn you now all of these cats are created from my mind only. Because I just can't kill Erin Hunter's cats. Because if I do they will be dead in my mind and that could send me into a spiraling depression or into a rage which no one wants to see, so… )Also if you aren't sure about a certain cat, just sponsor a Clan and all cats (from that Clan) will have sponsor benefits. And more than on person can sponsor a cat. And with that may the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor! (I do not own warriors or the Hunger games they belong to Erin Hunter and Suzanne Collins)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Thorn- Dawn loners**

"No! No! NO!" But I strode up confidently anyways. "No! You can't do this! Thorn!" My mother's screeching clawed at my heart ripping it to shreds. But I was going to walk to my death strong and with a smile on my face. There are 5 loner groups. 5 loners are needed for the Survival games. 1 from each group. The chance of me getting picked was very unlikely. 16. I'd only been alive for 16 moons. I guess I shouldn't sulk about it. The time frame for the games is 13-23 moons. There was a good chance I wouldn't be the youngest there. So for the Clans that was basically new warriors to half way to senior warriors. I came to the front next to our leader Scruff. I looked back at my ragged camp. Then with tears in my eyes to everyone who stared at me with wide eyes I called, "I love you and Good- Bye!" Then I closed my eyes and hung my head.

**Goldie- Gray loners**

The Dark Forest destroyed peace. At one point our 5 tiny loner groups lived on the outskirts of Clan territory. We occasionally snuck into gatherings and had border skirmishes but over all we lived in peace for years. Or that's at least what my grandfather told me. We'd been living like that for 3 years or for the clans 12 seasons then they came. The survivors that weren't killed in the first battle (yeah apparently there had been more than one battle, Clans seem to have issues) The Dark Forest took over the Clans and our loner camps. To make sure no one threatened their power they took young warriors to their death-

"Goldie!" palm called out interrupting my thoughts. "You are going to represent the Gray loners in this year's Survival Games!" I knew it was a big honor, but I didn't want to go. I took a deep breath and reluctantly walked forward. How was it an honor to walk to your death early?

**Snake- Dark loners**

If anything I will use the night. While everybody goes and tries to kill themselves in the day I safe and hidden away. When my bark strip was drawn I walked up to the stump and called out.

"Darkness will rule this year!" and listened to the cheers. **(sooooooooo sorry that paragraph looked longer on paper)**

**Starla- Light loners**

No, No, No! I was so close! 22 moons! I don't wan to go. I can't kill. But I will kill Thistleclaw, Creamtail, Snowtuft, Mapleshade, and Redwillow someday! I mean forcing loners into blood thirsty gatherings, and these idiotic Survival games. I may not be a murderer but I will murder them.

My father died in these cruel games and I am determined not to die that way either. I wonder if there will be any means of escape? **(Again sorry longer on paper)**

**Dark- Dusk loners**

Train, fight, win. Train, fight, win. Train, fight, win. My plan echoed though out my head. Most loners are known as badgers because we are skilled and better trained. Clans don't kill. In loner groups we have few rules. While all the clan cats are learning I will be training. I have trained all my life 23 moons. And my life was not going to end. I was going to free these cats. Just because I'm ok killing doesn't mean I think what the Dark Forest is doing is right. Too many of friends and family had been dragged away. Besides I just at the cut off I'll most likely be the oldest there. All eyes had settled on me. I was not just another victim. I was going to be the first Dusk group winner. For my group. For them. I would win at all costs.

* * *

**Well, well, well! Some drama there. Support a cat, help them survive! Sponsor someone! Next up Clan drawings!**

Author: Thistleclaw! We talked about this! Snowtuft is the announcer! Where is he?

**TC: He died. His last dying wish was that I could take his job and fresh kill check.**

_Snowtuft: Wait! I'm here! Am I too late? (Enters breathless)_

Author: He died did he? (Stares accusingly at Thistleclaw)

_ST: I What!_

**TC: Snowtuft! My warrior you are alive! By the way I stole your job.**

_ST: Whoa, not cool. (Turn to author) I still get my freshkill right?_

Author: Out you will be judged by the starclan council.

**TC: Ha HA StarClan doesn't rule anymore I do.**

_ST: Actually Redwillow rules. Remember? He wanted the games you didn't you just wanted to kill them all? _

**TC: Shut up Snowtuft! Now you use your ears? You never use them in training?**

Author: Out! (points towards exit)

**TC: Fine (Exits head down muttering under breath) **

**A**uthor: And now back to the story.

Please Review!


	2. Clans

**And we are back! Time to find out who is going to represent the clans!**

**(5 from each clan) And may the odds be ever in you favor! ;) (I do not own Hunger Games or Warriors)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Swiftstep- RiverClan**

Marshstar wearily walked up to leader's rock.

"I'm afraid the time has come." HE went up to a pile of bark strips. I had scratched into my bark an eagle's beak and talons with a swirl of wind. Marshstar selected the first strip.

"A trout and X" With a deep sigh Daisystem got up and stood beside Marshstar. "Juniper berries"

"That's me!" Ruffledfern called with a frown. She stalked forward.

"Wind! Talons! Eagle's beak?" I froze. That was me. Slower than a turtle I got up and walked to the front of camp. I spotted my little brother Quailpaw quivering in the corner of camp. I tried to force a smile for him but he saw through the act.

"Holes in the bark?' A gray tom known as Sparkflight strode up expression unreadable.

"And finally a blank strip?" Dim pride shone in Purepelt's eyes as she walked forward. "These will be RiverClan's candidates for this Season cycle's **(summer, spring, fall, winter =season cycle) **Survival Games" I surveyed the chosen cats until my eyes settled on one. Daisystem. I want her as an ally. She caught my eyes and gave a slight nod. Maybe I wouldn't die first after all.

**Lightstreak- WindClan **

I was the first one called. I didn't mind being called (I didn't want to die but still I was sorta out of options)but 1 is a cursed number I don't know why it just is. But either way I'm the fastest in WindClan so I should be good. One by one my clanmates were called for death sentence (oops I mean 'the games') Me Leafspring, Breezefoot, Shortleg, poor tom he's the slowest in WindClan and Stormcloud. NO! I couldn't kill her. My new plan formulated in my head. Stay far away from her and try to win with out meeting her.

When the meeting was over I went to Breezefoot and Leafspring. I spoke fast and quickly no one else could hear us.

"I want WindClan allies. Fast ones that can help me. Please." Breezefoot agreed but Leafspring wanted Shortleg. No! I couldn't kill Shortleg! I was thoroughly convinced WindClan cats would be the last ones in the arena. We are the smartest and the fastest. So I ditched Leafspring. A flame still burned inside of my soul. The blackest darkest part of my soul. The tortoiseshell should have been on my team. For the time ever I felt like it was possible to kill a clanmate.

**Nightwhisker- ShadowClan **

My father is leader; my father is only close to those 25 moons and older. It makes the games easier. One by one the tributes are called.

"Mossshadow!" Oh I thought let's hope he wins I had personally always though he was strong and cute. "Snowflecks" Good-bye friend. "Mistfur" Still want Mossshadow to win. "Sunpelt" hope you had a good life. "And-" Needlestar's eyes became hollow and shattered. He took in deep ragged breathes his booming voice was small and empty.

"Nightwhisker" My father was no longer leader but a frightened kit. I stalked forward and nuzzled my father trying to rouse him. As I though simply never mind Mossshade he could die for all I care. I was going to win. My time to shine.

**Violettail- ThunderClan**

I can't believe ThunderClan helped create this. I angrily thought as I scratched a thistle with a claw over it and a huge X over the whole thing. Thistleclaw** led** the riot, Tigerstar was a role model (even though he faded into nothingness), Goosefeather fought and killed, Snowtuft led an army that took over ThunderClan. My name was drawn first. I went up with dignity and tears. That is if it's possible to put those together. Goldtoe, Blackthorn, and Palesky. _Palesky! _She was my littermate. And Cloudtuft. NO! That was my apprentice. He had just been named a warrior yesterday. The mission became clear to me figure out how to get both of them to survive.

* * *

_Snowtuft: and that's it for now folks. And Clans all sponsor gifts will be paid in marigold for the first round._

Author: Didn't we talk about this? Readers will sponsor. And they don't have marigold.

_ST: Well the Dark forest needs marigold or we'll all die of infections._

Author: Well good then.

_ST: Dark forest rules and you can't do anything about it!_

Author: Well it's my story and maybe I'll throw you in the arena.

_ST: NO!_

**Thistleclaw: If I was announcer I wouldn't sass you.**

Author: OUT!

**TC: Fine, had to try.**

_ST: Ha, Ha!_

Author: Shut up Snowtuft. I'm announcer now.

_ST: What!_

Author: Report back tomorrow for interviews and find out who's going to the games!

Shredtail: Don't the readers know who's going to the games?

Author: Yes but the cats don't. And didn't you fade into nothing in the series?

Shredtail: I came back.

Author: Great


	3. Who's in?

**And welcome back! Remember! Sponsor a cat. Just leave it in the review box. PS I have a basic plot but if you have any ideas PM me! So read and review and enjoy and I don't own warriors or Hunger Games.**

**Sponsors:**

**Violettail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (Guest)**

**Nightwhisker- Happy hare (Guest)**

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (Guest) **

**Chapter 3 Dark- Dusk loners**

I'd been to a gathering once. But since the Dark forest it was a blood bath. I was told 15 years ago before the rulers of dark, Gatherings were times of peace. But the Dark Forest forced loners who shouldn't attend to come. Each cat brings a piece of freshkill and they put it a pile. After exchanging news the prey pile is split ¾ of it goes to the Dark forest the rest of it is left for us to fight over. Some peace seeking cats bring 2 or 3 pieces and make our pile bigger. Other than that no real torture happens. Clan medicine cats are only allowed to talk to StarClan at half-moon only. I walked onto Gathering Island and marveled at what used to be. Thick beautiful trees that had once had lush leaves now were stripped of bark and leaves claws marks showed on most and blood splattered on some trees I shuttered. Thistleclaw sat leering from Great Oak. His deputy Darkstripe sat next to him.

"Welcome! Weaklings, servants, enemies, useless cats." Thistleclaw hissed.

"Looks like he addressed everyone." My best friend Swan whispered to me. I found myself giggling. Thistleclaw continued.

"It's time to find out who's going to the Survival games. Loners first, Starla!" A pretty light gold she-cat stepped forward.

"From the Dawn loners Thorn!" a light cocoa and golden brown tom came forward. A long high pitched screech cut through the air. Thistleclaw wasn't startled he just smirked.

"Goldie!" A honey colored tabby stepped up to the base of Great Oak, glaring at the Dark forest cats.

"Dark!" With a sigh I put on a straight face, narrowed my dark blue eyes and tried to look fierce as I walked forward. A large muscular dark brown tom strode up beside me. Muscles rippled beneath a tabby pelt. I stopped breathing. He was competition; competition has to be made allies.

"Next up ShadowClan, Sunpelt!" a golden tom stepped out of a mob of cats.

"Snowflecks!" a smaller brown lithe looking tom stepped forward. I didn't understand his name until I saw white specks dotting his back.

"Nightwhisker!" a light framed black she-cat stepped out of the crowds. I saw Needlestar leader of ShadowClan throw back his head in a silent shriek as he clawed the brown grass.

"Mossshadow!" a bulky dappled gray tom came forward smiling. Who smiles at the Survival games? Though he was handsome, he was probably a charmer in his clan.

"And Mistfur!" a dark gray tabby came from the shadows. After seeing the amount of cats already gathered I decided I wanted a pack of allies practice leadership skills. Maybe 5 or 6 cats. Then when it was just us I would run and leave them to fight it out. Thistleclaw let out an evil cackle and cried,

"ThunderClan, Blackthorn!" A muscular black tom stalked up. Ally I instantly thought.

With him I had 2 options kill him first or make him an ally. Ally seemed safer.

"Violettail!" An older warrior came forward. She was a pale brown tabby she-cat with long limbs. She looked like Heathertail from the kit tales. Yet she looked like the scared mouse heart type.

"Goldtoe!" Clan names I scoffed as a big white tom with orange toes came forward. Maybe. But killing him was out of the question, he did have some muscle.

"Palesky!" a light gray she-cat stepped forward. I could tell she was trying to stop quivering and wasn't getting the wanted results.

"And finally Cloudtuft!" HA! I thought, as a small fluffy white tom came forward with slight confidence, I think. But yet I found myself laughing he was probably 13 moons. No need to ask about ally-ship. He'll probably be gone in the blood bath.

"Next RiverClan! Purepelt" a blinding white she-cat strutted up.

"Sparkflight" a gray and orange tom came up expressionless. Possible ally.

"Daisystem!" a tortoiseshell stepped up. I noticed a couple of cats trying to pull her back but she shook them off hurt burning in her eyes. I also noticed she had cream instead of orange that's strange for a tortoiseshell.

"Ruffledfern!" A long furred fluffy black she-cat stood up but refused move forward. Eventually Maggottail and Sparrowfeather dragged her forward with her kicking and thrashing the way. And she was in the back of this huge clearing. I liked her resistance, she seemed smart. While in the arena I really wanted to disgrace Tigerstar, the only reason the dark forest had come back for revenge. And I needed all the smarts I could get for that. I had an impossible mission. Disgrace Tigerstar and stay alive, that's a lot to ask for.

"And Swiftstep!" No one appeared. Finally a black, gray, and white she-cat was dragged out by a Dark forest tom known as Clawface. Once all eyes were on her she clawed her captor across his neck. There was a sickening silence. He backed off as Swiftstep glared up at Thistleclaw. She was rebellious yes (apparently all of RiverClan was) but to fiery, too much spirit.

"WindClan!" A dark blue-gray she-cat stepped forward as her name was called.

"Stormcloud!"

"Pleasure to be here." She sneered. Thistleclaw growled but didn't acknowledge her.

"Lightstreak!" a white tom with an amber streak raced across the clearing to his place. I raised my eyebrows. Too anxious.

"Shortleg!" a small tom walked in. I swear he flinched at his shadow. The tabby was shivering by the time he got to his spot. I rolled my eyes, pathetic.

"Leafspring!" a tortoiseshell (a normal one) strode up confidently up. I liked her, she had that deadly looks to her but she still looked like her first instinct was to not claw. She4 was lean and compact. And she looked like she had personality to her.

"Breezefoot!" a pale gray she-cat came. She stalked up smiling acting a little bit flirty. Probably a sponsor ploy I thought.

"Interviews are in a little while! We'll be back!" Thistleclaw yowled and the groups broke up. I had to get allies, now. And away I went.

"Oh, Blackthorn!"


	4. Allies with Dark and Storm

**Hello people who inhabit this planet. It's time for another chapter of the survival games! Please sponsor a cat! Even you are a guest and REVIEW! I only have one faithful reviewer (thank you Cinderstar377) and some random guests (Who call themselves Happy hare and Bird that flies with stars) so if you don't like my writing tell me why if you do like it let me know PLEASE! I like all reviews good or bad. I know I probably sound very pathetic right now but I'm on plan C for getting reviews and unfortunately I don't have any plans for after this so please make a young writer happy. **

**Sponsors:**

**Violettail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (Guest) **

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (Guest)**

**Nightwhisker-Happy hare (Guest)**

**Leafspring- Cinderstar377**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Stormcloud- WindClan**

I walked around aimlessly looking for something to do. I eventually settled on looking for allies. As I looked I saw it. That black loner talking with Blackthorn of ThunderClan. That loner seemed smart. Everyone knew that Blackthorn had a little power behind his claws. The two seemed to be in a heated discussion. Dark? Was that her name? Well anyways she had that stupid smirk on her face. She was the likely cat to dominate, so if she's on my side I could get back to Crimsonfur.

Just before I got mixed up in the mouse-brained games, Crimsonfur and I had started growing close. It was him future deputy or Lightstreak. And since Lightstreak is in the games with me we all know how that relationship is going to work out. He wanted me to come home and I wasn't going to disappoint him. I love you Crimsonfur, I murmured to myself. I purred at the thought of the dark ginger tom. Blackthorn walked away and Dark pushed her way through the cats. Occasionally stopping to answer questions with a smile. I found myself smiling when she smiled; her real smile was nice, pretty, kind of sweet. And she was headed towards… Snake! This she-cat knows how to pick 'em. I had to get to her first. I followed in her wake at a decent pace. I caught up with her and tapped her with my tail. She turned around and flashed one of her dazzling smiles.

"Hi, I'm Dark and you are Storm…?" She paused in thought.

"Cloud. Stormcloud." I finished for her.

"Oh, right, pleasure to meet you so what can I do for you?" I dropped the cute act and cut to the chase.

"I know you're making a pack of allies, the badgers of course," I stopped to roll my eyes. "I want in." She dropped the smiley look and narrowed her pretty blue eyes and looked me over.

"Congratulations. Consider yourself in." I felt myself wearing a smile. "Listen I want Mistfur on our team. Talk to him for me?" I nodded slightly as I tried to remember who Mistfur was. "ShadowClan, tabby, dark gray, bluish tinge?" Dark prompted. Soon an image began to form in my mind. He had become a warrior two moons before me. So he was about 19 moons. And away I went searching through a sea of what felt like dark gray toms.

Soon I found him in a cluster of senior warriors. He nodded but looked flustered as information flooded in from every angle. He may as well been drowning. He was more likely to survive that. I decided to cut in so he would have time to breathe and actually absorb the information, and so he would join our ally group.

"So Mistfur, Are you looking for allies?" He stood dazed for a moment still running through the information.

"Oh hi, Storm something…."

"Cloud. Stormcloud!" I finished quite agitated I had never known that my name was so hard to remember.

"Yeesh, sorry. No, I'm really confident in my ability to survive."

I was a skeptic. "Really?"

What came next probably came from not enough down time. He blew up.

"I'll get allies in the games. I've watched from the puddle in camp. I don't want to be the loser whose allies die in the bloodbath then they panic strickenly grieve and get killed in their sleep!" By the end of his short speech, he was breathing heavy and clawing a hole in the soft earth and dead golden grass. Flames of anger danced wildly in his angry glistening yellow eyes.

"Well, alright then." I said calmly backing away slowly from the seething rage that had become Mistfur. "I'm just going to go over there?" I said nervously and sprinted for my life. I was about to go find Dark an let her know her wanna be ally nearly bit my head off when Darkstripe's yowl cut through the air.

"Shut up idiotic cats, Thistleclaw's turn to talk!" The dark forest tom stepped back. Thistleclaw stepped up leering.

"You little finches had your chitter-chatter time. Now it's time to see what our tributes have to say. Violettail!" With a sigh and a deep breath Violettail leapt up next to the Dark forest toms as they faded in to a shadow and were replaced by a she-cat with pale gray fur, it was silver in the soft moonlight. She was lean and delicate with long glinting pure white sharp claws. Her fur was long and fluffy and it clung neatly to her body, giving her a thin silhouette that emphasized her long legs. Her tail was sleek and pointed with a tuft of perfectly groomed fur at the end. She was beautiful. She was more than beautiful, she was perfect. Image the most beautiful she-cat you've ever seen in your life, then think 5 times as pretty. She was simply perfect. I was struck by her beauty. She must have done some terrible in her lifetime to end up in the Dark forest. She died to come and train in the Dark Forest. You could tell she had that glint in those ice blue eyes. She was gorgeous but she gave me the creeps. She giggled lightly; her voice was sweet and perfect just like her appearance.

"Hello, and welcome to the Survival Games interviews. I'm your host Streamstep." She faced the light brown tabby. "So Violettail, I understand that ThunderClan is the closest knit clan. What's it like going into these games against your Clanmates?"

Violettail though unsure what to say. Streamstep laughed it was a lovely sound, "Oh come on you can tell us. I don't bite, and claws are sheathed for interviews." She held up a delicate shining paw. The joke seemed to lighten the mood and the ThunderClan warrior loosened up.

"Well at first I was honored, then the world shattered. I mean, I'll try but I'm walking to my doom." I light laughter rippled through the crowds seeing Violettail's joking smile. Streamstep and Violettail continued for a while and by the end I was very sure Violettail had sponsor's in all clans. On they went. Goldtoe told a sob story about how his brother was the only one left in his family and would be all alone unless he came home from the games. Blackthorn I was surprised to find out is 18 moons. His large size gave him the appearance of being older. Palesky said a bit about her decent knowledge of herbs and how she had planned on becoming Grassleap's apprentice and becoming ThunderClan's next medicine cat. This brought a wail from the crowds. They all loved medicine cat apprentices. They were so important. Cloudtuft, Cloudtuft I snorted I could never get over his name, talked about stealth and picking up on old SkyClan habits. And ShadowClan went next.

* * *

**Streamstep is mine! Property of Skystar5. The other cats you can use the names just don't use the same descriptions and personalities PLEASE!** **And review for crying out loud!** **I know you're reading this thing. I see that you're reading/viewing it. Is it good? Bad? Write faster? Sponsor a cat! Review! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Skystar**


	5. I love you

**Hi world! I warn you I'm going on vacation so I might not post anything. On the other hand however, I'm sneaking a flash drive with me so I can transfer all my work. Hehehehehehehe. And I'd like to thank all the reviewers whom commented on the last chapter (Cinderstar377, Carla of BeachClan, Snowstar of SnowClan, and Story telling-talent fairy) and I'd like to apologize to the readers who read the original copy of chapter 4. I have a fiery temper I was tired and sort of hard a melt down. If you did not read the original copy, you know who you are ignore that last comment. And I just read Too many left behind by Sunmist and it was beautiful. It's sad but worth it. Read it if you can. And with out further a due….. More interviews! Sorry, I plan on getting to training/ traveling soon so that will be more exciting so bare with me. And I will allow 3 sponsors per cat and 2 cats per author guests are allowed to send in a sponsor request. Enjoy!**

**Sponsors:**

**Violetail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest)**

**Nightwhisker- Happy hare (guest)**

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (guest)**

**Leafspring- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan**

**Dark- Carla of BeachClan**

**Stormcloud- Carla of BeachClan, Snowstar of SnowClan**

**Starla- Story telling-talent fairy**

**I can hope, wish, and pray but I don't own warriors or Hunger games.**

**Chapter 5- Mossshadow- ShadowClan**

I was completely unprepared when my name was called. I walked up and climbed slowly as I tried to buy time of what in StarClan to say. I flashed one of my amazing smiles. OK time to drop the over-sized ego act. Soon a dizzying sweet scent overwhelmed me as Streamstep came closer.

"So," Streamstep asked once I had sat down. "You seem to have many admirers. Do you plan on coming back to them?" Time to get my act together.

"Plan?" I will come back. In fact to one special she-cat." This sent a happy scream traveling through the ShadowClan she-cats. We chatted a bit more then my time was up, Thank StarClan. As I hopped down I fell and landed on my face. A she-cat helped me up, of all she-cats why her?

"Thanks Shadeflower." I mumbled.

"Anytime," the dark gray she-cat said with a smile. That was the thing with Shadeflower, she saw me for well, me. Not my fur or my eyes or my strength me.

Nightwhisker went up and explained how she was doing this for Needlestar, her father. Snowflecks talked about how likely he was for deputy and how ever since Needlestar mentored him, he wanted to be just like him. A leader. Sunpelt spoke about his talent for camouflage even with a bright pelt. And Mistfur rambled on and on about something until Darkstripe came and pushed him off the branch. That was Mistfur, loquacious.

"Well, now we're going to take a little break. So don't leave the island and we'll be back shortly." Streamstep giggled again then faded away. 'Ally time' I thought happily as I padded off towards Snowflecks, when Shadeflower intercepted me. My heart began pounding as her sweet scent gently enveloped me. Her gentle green-gray eyes shone with happiness.

"I'm here to help." She stated as moonlight glimmered off of her pelt.

"Alright um…" I glanced around.

"Sunpelt?" she suggested. The gray warrior seemed confused at my unpreparedness. Shadeflower was my best friend. When was she going to learn when it came to being prepared, I sucked at it.

"Yeah, Sunpelt." And we trotted over to the golden tabby. He was deep in conversation with Nightwhisker.

"I already told you NO!" Nightwhisker screeched.

"But think, me and you we could get pretty far."

"Sunpelt you have strengths and weaknesses and right know you have the major weakness. I'm going to make sure you're gone in the blood bath." And with that Nightwhisker stalked away and began talking with Needlestar.

"Well that was something." I said breaking my friend from his thoughts.

"Oh!" he said jerking up his head. "Hi, Mossshadow, Shadeflower."

"Tough time getting allies?" A golden head bobbed up and down. "Hey, buddy listen I think the 2 of us being allies would be amazing."

"Yeah ok sure. Snowflecks is on our side too." I nodded to show my agreement, and then walked away a certain dark gray she-cat trailing me. I walked to the edge of the clearing then dashed into the thick foliage.

"Shadeflower listen…..' Then a yowl echoed throughout the island and Silverhawk found us and shoved the two of us forward. The two of us separated and I settled down in my place in the crowd, away from the only she-cat capable of stealing my heart.

**Well, sorry that was short, but I was writing with writer's block and those chapters don't usually turn out great, but I think this turned out alright. Let me know what you think. Sponsor a cat! Thanks for reading! **

**-Skystar**


	6. Let the feathers fly

**Hello! Turns out I have time to type so yeah! I just made a poll on this story so, now you have 2 options review or take the poll. Please! I really want to know what you think. Thank you Cinderstar377 for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot. And for all you people waiting for action I'm the bearer of good news! This is the last interview chapter! And it gets interesting. He he he he he. So review, take my poll and thank you for reading! I don't own warriors or Hunger Games. So any recognizable DF characters are Erin Hunter's not mine. Enjoy. (did anyone notice I changed the picture for the story? It's cute right?)**

**Sponsors:**

**Violetail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest)**

**Nightwhisker- Happy hare (guest)**

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (guest)**

**Leafspring- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan**

**Dark- Carla of BeachClan**

**Stormcloud- Carla of BeachClan, Snowstar of SnowClan**

**Starla- Story telling-talent fairy**

**Chapter 6- Palesky –ThunderClan**

I know Violettail is going to keep me alive, but I have a mission too. Keep her alive. Well this will be interesting I thought as I regained my place in the crowd. Moonlight danced on my fur turning it a silverish color. Streamstep appeared back on the branch where the leaders are supposed to sit. The thought buzzed angrily in the back of my head. She did that stupid giggle thing, then said smoothly,

"Alright, up next WindClan. Lightstreak come up here please." It took a while but after a few moments Lightstreak finally managed to scramble up the tree.

"Not much of a tree climber 'eh?" Lightstreak stared at her with big amber eyes.

"Not the tiniest bit."

"So what would happen if the stage was set in a forest?"

"I'd… be… screwed." He stated slowly. Amused purrs spread through the mass of cats like White cough. I swear I could hear the WindClan cats banging their heads with their paws, Lightstreak's answer had made them sound weak. By the end of the interview I was convinced if he didn't have any sponsors before he must have a couple now.

"Shortleg, your turn."

When the young tabby pulled himself up onto the branch, I was struck by the taunting first question.

"So, Shortleg? Your name, cruelty or truth?" The WindClan tom was shocked and his face showed it.

"I… um…"

"How'd you get your name? Streamstep? Did you fall in a stream?" I was surprised to see that it was Dark who was taunting our hostess. I had seen how she looked at Shortleg, she pitied him. Yet she was standing up for him like a clan mate. Or a friend. I looked at her and was surprised to no longer see the sneering, dominating, Thistleclaw wanna be but a passionate concerned queen. Leafspring joined in to the fun.

"Yeah! If describe cats like you want, you would be Starlesspelt!"

" Or Fakelaugh!" Swiftstep of RiverClan called.

"Weakclaw!" Cloudtuft shouted. The names began to fly.

"Dullfang!"

"Fluffytail!"

"Mouseheart!"

"Frogface!"

"Tufttail!"

"Hollowheart!"

"Fluffytuft!"

"Drabwhisker!"

"Mossbrain!" That was the one that stuck. The chanting began. "Mossbrain, Mossbrain, Mossbrain. Mossbrain, Mossbrain!" Streamstep was incredibly flustered it was easy to see. She was nervous at the sight of riot and furious. Shortleg on the other hand seemed quite content. That was all I had time to notice before Streamstep the volcano exploded spewing hot lava everywhere.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up SHUT UP! The Dark Forest will kill you all! We'll murder you then when you're dead, we'll kill you again so you fade into nothingness!" The silver she-cat was taking deep labored breaths. "And to those who called me Uglypelt! Some cats find me quite attractive!" She cried angry flames glinting in her once calm blue eyes. I smiled on the inside. Alright actually I was bursting at the seams with laughter on the inside. It had been my littermate and I who had called her Uglypelt and Hideousfur. She plastered a completely fake smile and turned back to Shortleg.

"Well," She said though gritted teeth. "Shortleg it looks like our time is up. NEXT!"

"Thanks Mossbrain." The WindClan tabby said smoothly and he gracefully leapt off the tree out of reach. Streamstep let out a battle screech and lunged for the young tom only to be restrained by Breezepelt and Redwillow. Thistleclaw stepped up and glanced uncomfortably at struggling Streamstep.

"Until further notice Sparrowfeather will be the new hostess." As he disappeared I heard him murmur to Hawkheart, a former WindClan medicine cat, "I'm going to need to have you give her an overdose of poppy seeds." The ragged white and gray tom disappeared and was replaced by a scraggly, scared dark brown she-cat.

"Leafspring, your turn I believe." The tortoiseshell climbed up and sat down. "Leafspring what do you think will be your biggest advantage?" The WindClan warrior thought for a moment.

"You don't know where I'll be." She replied carefully.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, I can hunt anywhere, I'm quick and undergrowth is my friend." Sparrowfeather gave a hearty laugh and stated.

"You sound like a ThunderClan cat!"

"I know my strengths that's all." Leafspring answered mysteriously. Their conversation was pretty boring after that. Breezefoot went on talk about how she knew how to take down and eagle and other birds of prey. Strormcloud talked about how she wanted to get home to the welcoming grass and open skies of the moor. RiverClan went next, I was about to listen to Swiftstep when I noticed a friend from RiverClan, Featherbreeze, sneaking away into the undergrowth. Her brindle pelt blended into the bushes scarily well. Normally this would go unnoticed. But I had the empathy of a medicine cat. Something was wrong.

Creeping carefully from the front to the back, then with a lot of work I made it. A lot of time passed as I tried to make it to my destination unnoticed. Sparkflight was talking by the time I made it. I botled to the shore. I found Featherbreeze bawling pushing back sobs as she gazed at the just past full moon. One of the smarter kitty-pets called it a waning gibbous. Survival Games tradition, the choosing (it's sending cats to their deaths, it should be called reaping ;) happens on a full moon and the first day of the games is a full moon. A day of supposed peace.

"Featherbreeze?" I mewed softly as I padded up. "Featherbreeze?" she looked up and blinked a tear from her clear yellow eyes.

"Oh," she sniffed. "Palesky? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied gently.

"It, it's, it's, its Swiftstep!" and a fresh round of warm wet tears fell to the ground. "She's," that's all brindle she-cat could manage between sobs, "I'm I'm sorry it's just, just she's my littermate." More tears met their doom as they splattered on the ground.

"Ssh, it's alright, ssh." I began to rhythmically smoothing her pelt. "Come on, let's go back alright? The interviews are almost over and I'm sure Swiftstep would want to see you ok?"

"Mmm mmm hmm." She sniffled.

"Alright, well let's go then?" and we padded away to the clearing. We walked into Purepelt chatting up a storm. Once I was settled in the crowd Violettail whispered in my ear.

"Where were you? Just because we go into the crowd after your interview doesn't mean you disappear." I waited a moment before answering.

"RiverClan family crisis, I fixed it."

"'K don't do it again." Our eyes never left Great Oak. Purepelt's interview finished wih Sparrowfeather fading and Thistleclaw replacing her.

"Well good night, we will collect our tributes at sunhigh tomorrow!"

The walk home was uneventful with the exception of Swiftstep winking at me as we left the island.

"What was that about?" the light brown tabby asked me as we bordered WindClan territory.

"You know Featherbreeze? She's Swiftstep's littermate." Understanding dawned with in Violettail. When we got home to camp I went straight to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest preparing for sleep to claim me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Ha, ha! I did it! I finished. Well I have this quirk of I write all my chapters on paper then I type them so I'm currently writing Chapter 8 and I have writer's block so if you have ideas please PM me! And I have a contest!**

**One of the Cats mentioned in this chapter is the first tribute name I thought of. So if you can guess which one it is you get to decide the death of a cat. I have no idea what to do for some of them. So guess in a review and I will PM you your results. So that leaves reviewers with 3 things to do. Review, contest or you can do the poll. And this will sound super random but I got crayons! The over sized 96 crayons! I'm a happy skystar! Thanks for reading, review Skystar5**


	7. A long gusty day

**I'm home! So more typing Yeah! First of all thank you Cinderstar377, Story telling-talent, Skypaw of StormClan, and Guest for reviewing. (I'm going to call you Sunpelt supporter OK? If you want me to call you something else leave it in the review box ) IT means a lot that you guys take the time to write a little blurb about what you thought after the chapters. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and that is a good thing. And thank you the 4 people who did the poll on my profile, apparently people hate Goldie. Or they think she's weak. Oh well. And now CHAPTER 7! * Skystar pauses and listens to the invisible crowd that is cheering in her head* Oh sorry spaced out there, **_now_** Chapter 7.**

**Sponsors:**

**Violettail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest)**

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (guest)**

**Nightwhisker- Happy hare (guest)**

**Leafspring- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan**

**Stormcloud- Snowstar of SnowClan, Carla of BeachClan**

**Dark- Carla of BeachClan, Skypaw of StormClan**

**Starla- Story telling-talent fairy**

**Sunpelt- Sunpelt supporter (guest)**

**Chapter 7** **Ruffledfern- ****RiverClan**

When morning light came I decided I had one chance to get my act together. I went out hunting and managed to get a couple of trout. I snagged 3 so I ate one. I was already going to be punished so I figured why not. I walked back to camp and relayed my goal. It was now or never.

"Longfang?" I called into camp. My brother lifted his head, saw who was calling then put his head back down. "I really wan to talk ot you. Why can't you listen, please?"

"What traitor?" He growled.

"I was apprentice, it was frog-brained. Longfang why won't you forgive me?" My brother's yellow eyes peered into the depths of my soul as he held my green gaze. By now most of camp was watching us to see what we were quarreling about.

"Walk now, you know where." I hissed, breaking the staring contest as I stalked out of camp lashing my tail, not bothering to see if he was following or not.

Out in the trees of RiverClan's thin forests I sat in an old hollow tree. IT was near the marsh that sat next to the WindClan border. I remembered myself as a kit carefree with Longkit by my side. Gusttail ruined it. I met him at a gathering. At the 2nd gathering we were both at we decided it would be fun to get together and play/train sometime. We would meet at this hollow tree. It was fun; all we did was play, nothing more. After my warrior vigil I ran to meet him little did I know Longfang had followed me. He found us and refused to talk to me since. 2 season cycles later we're still traitor and brother. To my relief my chestnut colored brother showed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I met Gusttail behind your back I should have stayed and played with RiverClan cats and I'm sorry. But I can't go into the games knowing you want me to die." Longfang was caught off guard. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I never wanted you to die. I'm sorry I was such a frog-brain and rejected you time." I let out a purr. "Let's go home." He murmured.

Sunhigh came all to fast for me. I felt like I had been reunited with a long- lost littermate. I twined my tail one last time with his and I sorrowfully walked off.

"I'm ready." I muttered as I walked with my clan mates who were flanked by Breezepelt, Silverhawk, Darkstripe, and Clawface. He still bore scars from Swiftstep's attack. I laughed when I noticed that he was guarding farthest from Swiftstep.

The gathering island came into view and I saw RiverClan had arrived last. Snake appeared at my side and gently herded me towards Dark and the rest of my allies. Yes, I joined "team Dusk" or "the Badgers". But I wasn't going to make it on my own and I could always leave in the middle of the night when the number of tributes shrunk. I'm pretty sure Sparkflight hated me but we were both walking into a death trap and my brother loved me. I couldn't care less.

"Listen up!" a yowl from THistleclaw hushed our tiny crowd. "You will train in groups. You will train in ally groups! If you are on your own you will receive a Dark Forest mentor." Stormcloud took off towards a group of singles. I stopped her.

"What are you doing? I thought you were with us."

"I am" she quickly whispered. "I'm going to see what trained I can get and teach every one at night. We'll wake you." I nodded in understanding and turned back to my training group.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You tell us teach." Dark said as if that made sense. I stared wide eyes at the cats, most of them looking at me. Staring expectantly at me.

"Hold your breath longer! Dark, claw lighter! Snake it's Splash, claw, splash, claw, splash, dunk, run. Not Claw splash dunk!" It turns out teach is short for teacher. Tomorrow Blackthorn would teach undergrowth and tree techniques and so on. But focusing on now I had from Sunhigh to sunset to teach these 3 stubborn cats everything I knew about water fighting. Mentoring suddenly seemed a lot easier. Time passed quickly. Stormcloud came back coughing and bruised.

"Hey guys. Cu-cu-cu." She had a coughing fit and her knees buckled. Dark and I were at her side instantly at her side holding her up while Snake and Blackthorn stared without a care.

"Toms." Dark muttered. "Make yourselves useful and go get Goosefeather!" The bulky toms were confused and surprised when Dark spoke. "Yes you. GO!" She snapped. And we helped the gray she-cat hobble over to the makeshift nest. She collapsed into while the 2 of us dragged over a huge rabbit. She devoured it only to claim she was still hungry. Goosefeather showed up somewhere around there.

"It just looks like you lost a lot of blood and you were a bit bloated then threw your selve into harsh training and your body is rejecting it." He said toucjig her slightly swollen stomach. She nodded and he walked away. Dark and I grabbed another rabbit to share then curled up to sleep. No night training from Stormcloud tonight. I was kind of relieved. I was exhausted. That was day one of a world of nightmare.

**So? What do ya think? I liked it and I had a lot of fun writing the beginning when she's being all assertive and stuff. Sponsor a cat! Review! Take my poll! Wow I'm asking a lot of you guys… Oh, well! I'll see how many people do it. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, love, and save the whales**

**-Skystar**


	8. The watcher

**Well, I just realized this now but I never did loner interviews. Sorry! So I'll just do more of their points of view so you can think about them. I really don't feel like writing another chapter for them. Man that really throws off my mojo. Oh, well. So here is more training. I plan for a couple of these then a chapter of travel or two then it's to the exciting part! Thank you Cinderstar377 ,Skypaw of StormClan and Curlyheart1134 for reviewing. So I might not update as much because I just released my latest story so if you're a warrior fan (which I hope you are since you're reading this.) you might like it also I'm writing… give me a second to count. OK back. I writing about 7 other stories that I won't post until their finished or who knows by that time I might have outgrown them so my point Thank you for reading, I'll update when I can and thank you so much readers! I Love you and I love you even more when you're a reviewer. I love reviews (hint, hint) even if their criticizing reviews. If you don't like something I might be able to change it. And my poll still remains, if you want to vote it'll change often when the games start so vote when you can. Well this is a super long note sorry and enjoy. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Sponsors:**

**Violettail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest)**

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (guest)**

**Nightwhisker- Happy hare (guest)**

**Leafspring- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan**

**Stormcloud-Snowstar of SnowClan, Carla of BeachClan, Curlyheart1134**

**Dark-Carla of BeachClan, Skypaw of StormClan**

**Starla- Story telling-talent fairy**

**Sunpelt- Sunpelt supporter (guest)**

**Palesky- Curlyheart1134**

**Chapter 8 Dark- Dusk loners**

I felt like the next few days were successful. Stormcloud was a little sluggish, but fought brilliantly. We let her train with us now. It was Blackthorn's 2nd turn to teach us. It was easy for me though the tree dropping was a little tough. I never understood how such a heavy cat could climb quietly like a squirrel in the trees. My favorite tactic was the lightning strike. Though it worked better for a clan I still thought it was pretty cool.

"Dar, D, d,d, Dark I don'y feel so go-" on the last words she puked.

"Goosefeather now." I commanded as I let her lean on me. "Keep training!" I called over my shoulder. We walked away heading towards the edge of tree bridge where the evil medicine cat was stationed. Breezepelt caught us.

"Miss. Dark? Where are you going?"

"Helping her." I growled.

"Well you can go train, she'll be fine on her own."

"Have a heart, Brokenstar would have let us both go." The black tom flinched like I had swiped him across the face. Even in the Place of no stars cats got close to their mentors. I did my research. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Go!" and with that we went our separate ways. I drooped Stormcloud off and grabbed a mouse and waited outside the makeshift den. I must have missed something because when I came back to eat the blue she-cat was in a rage. I couldn't see her I heard it.

"What! This can't be true! Your part of the Dark forest! I don't believe you go get Kestrelflight of Starclan."

"And why would I do that? Evil or not I'm a medicine cat and I know what I'm talking about. End of story."

"I will only accept Ketrelflight or Barkface! Or you know what go get me a live medicine cat! Go fetch Finchflight."

"I'm right now eat this!'

"What i-"

"Thyme chew, know these."

"These are?"

"Poppy seeds." I heard a paw swipe through the air and the thwack of her paw hitting something. I cringed at the sound of little seeds bouncing over the large flat rock the served as the den floor. Ok, I was simply confused. I went over my tiny knowledge of herbs. Poppy seeds for sleep. Thyme for… for… for… SHOCK! Whatever it was it must be big.

I was the type of cat to stalk and pounce. Not climb a tree, wait,, move so slw that no one can hear then pounce. Its wasted effort, when you're strong enough to take them on what's the point? It's too time consuming but Blackthorn was in charge for this training day, and I admit I'm learning. Stormcloud never came back. I was told she was asllep when I asked if I could check on her during our fresh-kill break. I was rudely rejected I might mwention too. Blackthorn and snake circled our hiding spot. Our being Ruffledfern and I. I looked at the tree across from me where the RiverClan warrior was perched. She slid out a single hooked claw and held it out. That was our sign for Blackthorn. I pointed a black paw at myself then wiggled my tail. The symbol for snake. Ruffledfern gave a slight nod and mouthed

"one… two.. three!" We soared down from the trees. I hit Snake squarely in the shoulders causing him to him buckle under the pressure of impact. Not my weight I was scarily light. It helped with agility but still I was strong shouldn't it show? On the other paw however missed Blackthorn and clawed (with sheathed claws) his side, landed on her feet and continued clawing and dodging. Even Blackthorn was surprised and he was the teacher.

"Alright, alright, good. Dark Ruffledfern your turn." And Snake and Blackthorn mounted the trees and Ruffledfern and I began circling.

**Thorn- Dawn loners**

I could tell someone was watching me. Yet when I turned no one was there. Starla was my calm level- headed ally. She rarely raised her voice, she thought through everything she did and the only violent thing she did was fight. Could someone explain to me why she constant scolded me?

"Thorn! Focus! What did I just say?" Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention. She's a control freak. "No one is watching us. If anything they are!" The pale she-cat flicked her tail at Maggottail and Antpelt was surveying the crowd Apparently Antpelt had faded a while ago but the Dark forest had started to figure out how to reach faded souls. It seemed their research was going ok. I glanced at Starla who had her mouth open to talk and I pounced. I bowled over her and pinned her down belly up. Instead of struggling, she laughed.

"Okay I get it. Be more alert, follow my own directions. I'll shut up now." I was still skeptical but I lightened my gaze.

"Promise."

"Can I criticize thing?'

"Fighting moves only? No more 'Focus Thorn!'"

"Deal." I let her up and grabbed a pawful of brown and orange dead leaves.

"Shred them." I ordered, then flung the, in the pale gold queen's direction. She instinctively lunged at the falling leaves. Leaving claw marks in all of them. I felt the gaze again. I turned slowly and out of the corner of my eye I saw it. A pair of bright goldish-amber eys glowing in the shadows of the bushes. Fixed on Starla and I.

"Starla" I said softly and slowly, "Look behind me and don't make it obvious." She did as she was told and let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry Thorn you were right."

**So, I'm proud of that chapter sorry it took so long. I'll try to be faster. My poll remains and I still have that contest. One of the cats mentioned in chapter 6 was the first tribute name I thought of. It's not Shortleg, or any of the loners. So guess if you want. And I'm sorry no more sponsors for Stormcloud. She already has a lot of sponsors so…. I think that's it check out There are no second chances when you can it's only a prologue but I'll update tomorrow so. Thanks. and I realize Goosefeather was never in the dark forest. I looked that up like 10 min. ago. But anyways never liked him so that remains. But it has been hinted that Hawkheart, (former WindCLan medicine cat) was in the Dark forest so I was right about that so HA! yeah that's it. I love you Readers! Bye!**

**Peace out**

**-Skystar**


	9. Golden leaves, Short steps and I updated

**So I received some complaints about typing faster. So sorry that life got in the way. School started recently so I have to do homework and type this up so it may take a chapter or two to get used to that but I'll figure it out. Does anyone have any idea what the golden eyes were? He he he he he I know but I'm not telling you! And my contest stands. I'm revealing the answer next chapter. One of the tribute names mentioned in chapter 6 was the first name I thought of. It's not Shortleg or any of the loners. (Their on the sponsor board) So that's it. Thank you my wonderful readers, and my wonderful reviewers who, happen to include Skypaw of StormClan, Cinderstar377, Icestorm, Luckykit11, XxCherrydawnxX, Catlover99 and Silverwind1313 that's it. Guests can review too! Please. And Icestorm sorry I didn't put you for all of your favorites but I've decided that only 3 people can sponsor a cat. Sorry! Same deal for you Cherrydawn! Sorry Dark will still get gifts just not specially to you. **

**Sponsors**

**Violettail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest)**

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (guest)**

**Nightwhisker- Happy hare (guest), Icestorm (guest)**

**Leafspring- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan**

**Stormcloud- Snowstar of SnowClan, Carla of BeachClan, Curlyheart1134**

**Dark- Carla of BeachClan, Skypaw of StormClan, Silverwind1313**

**Starla- Story telling-talent fairy**

**Sunpelt- Sunpelt supporter (guest)**

**Palesky- Curlyheart1134, luckykit11 (guest)**

**Swiftstep- Icestorm (guest)**

**Blackthorn- Icestorm**

**Thorn- Skypaw of StormClan**

**Sparkflight- XxCherrydawnxX**

**Ruffledfern- XxCherrydawnxX **

**Shortleg- Luckykit11 (guest)**

**Cloudtuft- Luckykit11 (guest) **

**Chapter 9Shortleg- WindClan**

Leafspring's plan scared me. Run. It's just to vague. I mean won't we need supplies? I doubt we have many sponsors. **(Guess again Shortleg ;)** I don't like the other plan for after the blood bath. The truth is Leafspring is only a moon older than me. I'm not 13 moons like everyone thinks! I'm just tiny. The after blood bath plan has come through and I hate that one too. Leafspring does all the fighting and I do everything else. How I interpreted that was I do all the work and she keeps me safe. I really don't like this plan.

"Come at me!" I ordered. Leafspring stalked me like a field mouse and pounced. I rolled to the side leaving her to hit the ground. She stood up and shook her head I pounced onto her back as she recovered. Waiting 'till the last second I jumped off a rolling tortoiseshell and landed on her exposed underbelly. I pinned her so that she couldn't move. I smirked at her struggling.

"I win don't underestimate me." I growled. I was still kinda irked that she didn't believe I could fight.

"Alright, alright you win let me up." I let her up slowly and she shook the grassy bits off of her coat.

"Ok, spill." She sat up and casually licked a paw. I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's been a couple days your completely different. Spill what's going through that head of yours?" I let out a sigh and decided there was no point in lying to my clanmate.

"You think I'm weak." A questioning look spread over the tortoiseshell's face.

"Excuse me? I turned down Dark and the badgers to be your ally and this how you repay me. By Accusing me of false things?!"

"Why am I not allowed to fight?" Leafspring soberly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shortleg, it's just, I- it's I've always thought of you as a little brother and I didn't want you to get hurt." I gave her a fond lick between the ears.

"Well its time for Shortpaw to become Shortleg." I looked just above Leafspring's head into the darkened forest. In the bushes I saw a set of glowing golden amber eyes.

**Swiftstep- RiverClan **

Daisystem and I ended up being a great pair. I was better at fighting and she was better at just about everything else. We were practicing stealth. A very key skill in the Survival games. The tributes from what I had seen in the puddle, I'll explain later, who hid and fought when provoked lasted longer. Okay puddles, when the Dark Forest won they brought their weird dark magic with them and with them games they inject the magic in to a hole in the ground they fill it with water and Bam! Magic puddle. Anyways, I was curled up in a tree using sap I glued leaves to my pelt and some leaves were chewed while the rest were sap stuck. I wasn't moving and I was way high up. Hopefully Daisy stem would take a while to find me. Hopefully. The bushes rustled and I expected to see my tortoiseshell friend to appear. But instead the rumored pair of golden eyes showed themselves. I was about to launch myself at them when I heard Daisystem crashing through the woods. The eyes blinked then disappeared. I dropped from the tree like a ThunderClan cat and on the creamy tortoiseshell. With a merow of surprise Daisystem jumped to the side and I hit the forest floor.

"uhgggg."

"Swiftstep? I thought I was supposed to catch you?" the warrior stifled a laugh.

"I got bored, and besides! I saw the eyes!" I dusted myself off. Daisystem's face changed. "So it's true! StarClan is watching us!" She said dreamly.

" I believe in StarClan, but I don't believe that. I mean who has golden eyes?" Daisystem was shocked that I didn't believe what she did.

"Swiftstar!"

"Who?' I timidly asked.

"He was leader of LeopardClan! A really long time ago before Riverstar." LeopardClan. I knew about them. I looked fondly at Daisystem stared her straight in the eye.

"StarClan's watching us, I'm in agreement there. But they can't come to the island. Or the territories. Thislteclaw banned it."

"Well I don't care what you think. StarClan is here and they're watching end of story." She stopped bristling and her gaze lightened.

"Now go pick a different tree to hide in." I rushed into the comforting forest until I found the perfect tree. As I climbed I heard the swoosh of the bushes and saw the tip of a golden. Tail.

**Goldie- Gray loners **

The sun rose and so did I. Stretching; I looked at the other sleeping tributes and headed to the fresh-kill pile. I selected the largest rabbit there and settled down to eat. I devoured it as Streamstep waltzed out of the Shadows.

"Goldie." She murmured with a tiny nod. The dark Forest destroyed our peace. There's no going back. I'm one of them keeping to the shadows which concealed our pelts. It was quite amazing since both Streamstep and I have such bright pelts.

"Today' lesson." She said calmly as she sat down gracefully. I wondered how she could be so pretty yet so evil at the same time.

'These" She purred pushing a huge leaf wrap towards me. In it were long hooked ivory colored triangles.

"Dog's teeth, if you can master these then I'll give you metal claws then it's off to the games the next day!' I gently slid the teeth between my claws wincing at the how they pricked between my pads.

"Good, now walk with them on." I paced back and forth trying to get used to the stabbing feeling. Eventually after a lot of pacing, I grew numb to the pain and small ooze of blood between my claws.

"Alright now fighting is going to be off balance. Attack the tree." The silver she-cat ordered. I clumsily ran towards the giant oak and clawed. My swipes were either to slow, badly aimed, top heavy or they fell down to the ground fast and early. Laughter echoed hollowly.

"You'll get it. Keep going." My legs began to scream from the constant motion and the extra weight I was flinging around. I'd been clawing for ten minutes straight. MY breath began to quicken, deep breaths were drawn in. Flashes of gold whizzed before my eyes. Along with snatches of purple. It took a moment to realize that it was my paws darting in and out of my vision. I don't know what the purple was, exhaustion maybe? My paws lightened and I began clawing normally, I fighting the tree like a cat. Instincts took over I wove back and forth, clawing high low sides roots I think I even through in a flip. I stopped when the thick protective of the oak was gone and I hit tree. Four clean gleaming claw marks appeared on the barkless patch. I paused, too perfect. Above I engraved a clear cut GOLDIE. I turned to Streamstep who I had forgotten was watching.

"This tree is mine." I stated in a strong voice. Forever and always it was mine. It had been waiting forever and a day for someone to claim it. And it's mine. She nodded.

"Go find a drink and meet me at the river at Sunhigh." I glanced at the sky. A sea of blue full of light. I tried to ignore the dryness in my mouth. I walked away slowly I glances gently over my shoulder at the sturdy oak. Atleast if I didn't survive, it would. It was mine. When I gotto the clearing I watched training. Every once and awhile you would see a tribute look behind them. Looking for the eyes. I haven't seen the rumored set of golden eyes that glow out of the bushses. No, I haven't seen the eyes.

I am the golden eyes.

**Well, sorry this took like FOREVER! But I'm trying to be faster I really am. Thank Cinderstar377 she's the one who pulled me out of this writer's block. It was her complaining that got me to type. So If you stuck with me I love you. If not, Well you shouldn't be reading this right now should you? **

**Until next time, **

**Skystar**


	10. Traveling night, while versing roses

**Welcome Skysta5 lovers who I so dearly love back! So it took a while but here's another chapter. You have 3 chapters to sponsor someone. Ok that rule about only 3 sponsors to a cat… I broke it so if you sponsored someone and I said no and you aren't up there now. Please let me know. Only 4 cats aren't sponsored! They are Goldtoe, Snowflecks, Daisystem, and Mosshadow. Ok just for the image I trie to put in NW stands for Nightwhisker, DF Dark forest warrior, Cloud tuft CT, Thistleclaw TC and so forth you'll get it in about a minute. And with that, this is the last chapter before the games! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Sponsors**

**Violettail- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest)**

**Lightstreak- Happy hare (guest)**

**Nightwhisker- Happy hare (guest), Icestorm (guest)**

**Leafspring- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan, Cherrypie467**

**Stormcloud- Snowstar of SnowClan, Carla of BeachClan, Curlyheart1134, Icestorm(guest) **

**Dark- Carla of BeachClan, Skypaw of StormClan, Silverwind1313, xXCherrydawnXx, Catlover99, Icestorm(guest)**

**Starla- Story telling-talent fairy**

**Sunpelt- Sunpelt supporter (guest)**

**Palesky- Curlyheart1134, luckykit11 (guest)**

**Swiftstep- Icestorm (guest)**

**Blackthorn- Icestorm**

**Thorn- Skypaw of StormClan**

**Sparkflight- xXCherrydawnXx**

**Ruffledfern- xXCherrydawnXx **

**Shortleg- Luckykit11 (guest), Cherrypie467**

**Cloudtuft- Luckykit11 (guest) **

**Goldie- Silverpelt9**

**Mistfur- Silverpelt9**

**Purepelt- Silverpelt9**

**Snake- Cherrypie467**

**Breezefoot- Dragonfriend4**

**Chapter 10- Nightwhisker- ShadowClan**

It was hot. Lots of sun and a black pelt really doesn't help anything. We left today. We left the island. Moving slowly, flanked by the Dark forest. The hills of grass began to thin. The last hill was conquered. It felt like the top of the world. You could see WindClan's moor, ThunderClan's forest, RiverClan's stream and thin forest. The five tiny loner camps. My pines.

"Look one more time!" Thistleclaw sneered. "Only one of you gets to come back!" I had the unfortunate "honor" of having Thistleclaw as my Dark forest mentor. The twenty-five of us were arranged in a brick. ThunderClan was arranged in a row. ShadowClan behind them. I was next to Sunpelt and behind Cloudtuft. Snowtuft, a dark forest warrior stood to my right. In his guarding postion. WindCLan was after my Clan Stormcloud behind me. I'd heard she'd been having health issues. She seemed fine now. Riverlcan stood behind the moor cats. Loners behind RiverCLan. Dark had ended up behind Ruffledfern and the two had been whispering the whole trip.

**This is the illustration I was talking about:**

** TC**

**DF DF DF DF DF DF DF **

**DF** VT GT BT PS CT **DF**

**DF **MS SF MF SP NW** DF**

**DF **LS LS BF SL SC** DF **

**DF **DS RF PP SF SS** DF**

**DF **S D G ThSt** DF **

**DF DF DF DF DF DF DF **

**Okay worst square ever but oh well some of the names you have not gotten: the first LS is Lightstreak, the second Leafspring, sorry didn't know they had the same initials! And in the back S is Snake and ST is Starla. Ran into an initial problem there too. So pretend that's a perfect brick shape and that's what the cats are organized like. Make sense? And now back to your scheduled program.**

We kept moving, soon the hills flattened into open moorland as far as the eyes can see. Buzzing bees, and lazy butterflies floated in the air. Clouds drifted slowly across the beautiful pale blue sky. I hoped we weren't fighting here, it was too peaceful. We stopped marching awhile past sunhigh.

"We make camp here! You train 'till moonrise then sleep until sunrise!" Thistleclaw called. WindClan cats instantly scattered into the tall blond grass hacking down long stalks next to the roots, taking the long stems and bending them into nests. I copied the movements and came up with a heap of grass. Which was nothing compared to the neatly crafted nests of the WindLcan cats had so delicately made. Oh well. I escaped the throng of cats all attempting to make beds out in the open moor. I caught a whiff of rabbit and began tracking it. Soon the brown coarse furred creature came into my sight and my paw steps slowed. Little by little, closere and closer I grew nearer And was to slow. The rabbit hopped off content an full at lightning speed. I wandered around for a long while searching for anything that wasn't rabbit. I wasn't WindClan! I finally settled for a tiny field mouse and ate it right then and there alone with only the sky. After my meal I headed back towards the little circle of short grass we were staying in. My many failed attempts at catching a rabbit had wasted the time leaving me to go to sleep with the setting sun.

"Hello!"

"Aghhhhh!" I was woken by afriendly hello only to find a young black she-cat nearly nose to nose with me.

"Time to get moving!" She announced.

"Who are you?" I shouted instantly, not thinking twice.

"Rosethorn. Now get up. I nodded and slowly followed the sleek she-cat. I felll into line with the other tributes. Today it was Rosethorn guarding next to me. I attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So… What Clan did you used to be in?"

" A Clan that should have been named HAwkCLan.

"Um… RiverClan?"

"Duh."

" So I assume you like fish?"

"Trout and carp yes."

"What about pike?"

Not a huge fan of it. Too many teeth." I shuttered what was it like to have prey with sharp teeth? From what I knew Mouse had tiny teeth frogs with none.

"So… no pike?"

"Are we done yet?" She rolled her indigo eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled. And began to go on auto pilot walking mindlessly as I let my thoughts wander. I thought first of Needlestar. And Russetwing my best friend. Tigerlight, our current medicine cat. A pretty good friend. I began to miis the shady pines and the pretty green saplings The blotches of white and blue that shone through the trees. Fresh caught squirrel that was easy to capture and didn't taste like rabbit! Soon thought wandered to my training. The way the piles of leaves stuck together with rock hard honey and stone solid tree sap A string swing of my paw and the pile was dimished and majority of the leaves shredded. I liked the strength I felt. I like the felling. The power, I felt like HAwkfrost. No. I wasn't going to become strength obsessed I would stay sweet little old me. For my mother.

My mum's name was Purepuddle**. (There** **was an actual warrior character named Mudpuddle! :))** Ironically she was a pure mud brown but beautiful none the less. Either way. Her sister was sent away to the games. Soon after I was born she became grief stricken. And she tried to escape to SkyClan. It was just a rumor the 5th Clan but she was determined to go. She was in the mountains. On the outskirts of Tribe territory. They caught her and she never came back. Though scarlet stained the paws of returning dark warriors. I would win. Bring glory to the LCans who have lost to the loners the past 2 games. To ShadowClan. Where my heart lies. To my family and friends who love and believe in me, who I love back. For Needlestar I wasn't going to llet him lose another loved one. I would win for my mother.

**End scene! That's it! The next chapter is the games! So it took us 10 chaps. But we are here! Readers I love you and I hope you review. Plus MY POLL! Is up for a few more days that's it. Only 5 voters SILVER you said you voted but it didn't come up that you voted so please vote again. And I don't think anyone cared but the first tribute name I thought of was Violettail. So, **

**Live, laugh, love, learn, life**

**-Skystar**


	11. Let the Games begin!

**I AM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING! I have a busy, life, and I was working with other stories yadda yadda yadda, but I promise that I have not given up! I won't keep you hanging for too long, and you know I said you support someone this chapter; well this is the last chapter to sponsor. I won't keep you much longer, so here's the story!**

**Sponsors**

**Violettail****- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest), Warriors101, FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies**

**Lightstreak****- Happy hare (guest)**

**Nightwhisker****- Happy hare (guest), Icestorm (guest), spottedpaw(guest)**

**Leafspring****- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan, Cherrypie467**

**Stormcloud****- Snowstar of SnowClan, Carla of BeachClan, Curlyheart1134, Icestorm(guest), spottedpaw(guest)**

**Dark****- Carla of BeachClan, Skypaw of StormClan, Silverwind1313, xXCherrydawnXx, Catlover99, Icestorm(guest),** **FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies **

**Starla****- Story telling-talent fairy**

**Sunpelt****- Sunpelt supporter (guest)**

**Palesky****- Curlyheart1134, luckykit11 (guest), Warrior101, FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies **

**Swiftstep****- Icestorm (guest), lloinng**

**Blackthorn****- Icestorm**

**Thorn****- Skypaw of StormClan**

**Sparkflight****- xXCherrydawnXx**

**Ruffledfern****- xXCherrydawnXx**

**Shortleg****- Luckykit11 (guest), Cherrypie467**

**Cloudtuft****- Luckykit11 (guest), Warriors101**

**Goldie****- Silverpelt9, Goldenlight(guest),** **FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies **

**Mistfur****- Silverpelt9**

**Purepelt****- Silverpelt9**

**Snake****- Cherrypie467**

**Breezefoot****- Dragonfriend4**

**Chapter 11- ****Cloudtuft- ThunderClan**

I hope I make it out of the bloodbath. Violettail is like a leader, Palesky is kinda like our medicine cat. And I'm _the_ warrior. We make a tiny Clan. Sort of. Soon our walking came to a stop, as we came to a dark, shadowy, gray, black, and purple wall. The hazy colors swirled together making the fog look solid. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, I wanted to fight. I glanced down at my white paws, and saw my claws slide out involuntarily. Palesky stood beside me in our "brick formation" noticed my paws and whispered through clenched teeth,

"Shield, don't let, get you." Her long lean legs shivered as she resisted the strong urge to let her claws slip out and tear away at the grass like all the others did. A thin smile slid over Thistlclaw's face as he watched the struggling tributes.

"Welcome to the arena! I trust you are enjoying our borders? During the games if you try to escape you will find yourself here, with the urge to run back and fight." He laughed before swiped in his tail across the air. Darkstripe appeared from his guarding spot (next to Violettail), taking two cats away with him. Clawface came out from in front of him sauntering away with two more cats. A sleek black she-cat stepped out from next to Nightwhisker who stood behind me. She pulled me and beckoned Shortleg. We both nodded padded forward.

"I'm Rosethorn and from now on you listen to only me starting now." She commanded not breaking pace. Words flowed off her tongue smoothly. She was a young she-cat, maybe only 14 moons. Dainty black paws, sleek pointed tail, she was as pretty as Streamstep. Maybe even prettier. We followed as calm as we could manage though Shorteg was breathing heavily. I edged towards the WindClan tabby and laid a comforting tail over his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok," I mouthed, and with glassy eyes Shortleg nodded. Without turning her head Rosethorn ordered sassily,

"Shut up! Just follow." We followed silently with clenched jaws. After making sure we were following quietly like told, Rosethorn picked up the pace.

"Hurry!" we lagged behind trying to keep up to her swift pace. The black cat stopped abruptly and raised a slim, threatening paw. "I told you hurry!" Her paw shook as she retracted her claws and set it back down on the ground. "Just keep my pace." She finally growled before turning around. With a smile I whispered to Shortleg,

"An-ger!" in a sing-song voice. He stifled a giggle. Rosethorn pretended not to hear but her ears twitched, and her sleek black tail lashed back and forth. The forest whizzed by and soon we came to a halt. Directly in front of us was two thick slices of logs right from the trunk of an old tree. Hickory, maybe?

"Get on." She growled. Faith shaken I strutted over the former tree. I slipped onto the pedestal and stepped to the center of the rings. Small metal straps clamped over my paws, I cringed. I glanced over at the WindClan warrior to my right. He had acquired owl eyes as he stared at his newly locked down feet. He had seemed to have forgotten that the Dark Forest was a lot more advanced than the Clans down here. Plus StarClan.

"Have fun! Try not to die!" Rosethorn cackled. And with a powerful kick from her hind legs, our log slices lurched forward. Slowly we shifted; a loud creaking sound filled the forest. Like clanging, rusty metal gars? Was that what the Dark Forest called them? Or Gores? Or Geers? Well whatever they were they were making noise and they moved the log pedestals straight into the solid shadow. The staring marks continued, and for a while all that was visible was a purple gray haze. The sun blinded me. I burst from the fog, and there we were in a clearing. Surrounded by thick forests. It was official, the games were on.

The clearing was large and in the center was a small pile and over-flowing hollow log. An over flowing log of small sacks, all containing supplies necessary for survival. That was where they wanted to draw us to. The pile was also smaller than normal; the Dark Forest was more blood-thirsty this year. I saw Violettail and Palesky side by side about seven tributes down. I caught a set of pale amber eyes. Violettail gave the tiniest nod and looked away from the pile to forest beyond. I flicked my tail tip ever so slightly and Palesky caught my movement. She looked her littermate in the eye and unspoken words flashed between the sisters. With that we waited for start.

"Welcome toms and she-cats to 15th annual Survival Games! Where survival of the fittest is the only rule!" An all too perky announcer came over the forest. Could it be Streamstep? "And so with that let the games begin!" A musical sound of metal ringing on metal wavered through the air and I took off. I sprinted towards Violettail and Palesky who skirted the edge of the fighting picking up only one small rabbit skin pouch as they flew by. Still behind I found myself being attacked by Goldie. She fought viciously, fangs bared and with each blow I felt fire running throughout my body. All the cuts and gashes were sure to bruise, they became to sting. But with each dodged blow to the throat, I managed to lay a few claw marks on her. It was the white flash that saved me. Purepelt came out of nowhere, her pelt resembling the opposite of her name, and she began to take on Goldie.

"For Sparkflight!" She screeched. As I slipped away from the she-cats, I glanced over to see a horrified Shortleg standing over a lifeless gray pelt, blood on his teeth. I was going to be sick. I dashed away to the bushes in time to hear a blood curdling shriek. I turned to see a scarlet she-cat that had once been Purepelt lying on the ground. I watched the small smile on her face as she watched me run away, and the light faded from her light blue eyes.

I'd caught up with my Clanmates, we darted through towards the bushes, and we continued to run. Nearly out of the clearing, there was a thundering of paws and a dark brown massleapted towards our party. All of us froze with fear and shock. We couldn't move even if we wanted to, The cat hurdled straight for us and no one had enough reaction time to think. Snake lunged for us extremely fast, headed straight for Violettail's throat.

**So that is it and if you want to see this story continue to grow please vote on my poll. Or you might not find out what happened to Violettail!**

**Dream big ;D**

**-Skystar**


	12. A dark day indeed

**YEAH! I'm remembered! Thank you cherryzone1211, spottedpaw, and xXCherrydawnXx for reviewing! And there is no more sponsoring now, you can mention a gift and I might write it in we'll see if the game maker, a.k.a me will allow them to go through. So I will try to get chapters up as fast as possible but they will go faster if you can vote on my poll, or you are a **_**GUEST ,**_**write in your review *keep writing this story* I will count that as a vote and I'll write this story. Registered authors can do that too, but I would prefer you voted traditionally. I won't keep you waiting much longer, here it is CHAPTER 12!**

**Sponsors**

**Violettail****- Cinderstar377, Bird that flies with stars (guest), Warriors101, FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies**

**Lightstreak****- Happy hare (guest)**

**Nightwhisker****- Happy hare (guest), Icestorm (guest), spottedpaw(guest)**

**Leafspring****- Cinderstar377, Snowstar of SnowClan, Cherrypie467, cherryzone1211**

**Stormcloud****- Snowstar of SnowClan, Carla of BeachClan, Curlyheart1134, Icestorm(guest), spottedpaw(guest)**

**Dark****- Carla of BeachClan, Skypaw of StormClan, Silverwind1313, xXCherrydawnXx, Catlover99, Icestorm(guest),FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies**

**Starla****- Story telling-talent fairy**

**Sunpelt****- Sunpelt supporter (guest)**

**Palesky****- Curlyheart1134, luckykit11 (guest), Warrior101, FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies**

**Swiftstep****- Icestorm (guest), lloinng**

**Blackthorn****- Icestorm**

**Thorn****- Skypaw of StormClan**

**XSparkflight****- xXCherrydawnXx**

**Ruffledfern****- xXCherrydawnXx**

**Shortleg****- Luckykit11 (guest), Cherrypie467**

**Cloudtuft****- Luckykit11 (guest), Warriors101**

**Goldie****- Silverpelt9, Goldenlight(guest),** **FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies**

**Mistfur****- Silverpelt9**

**XPurepelt****- Silverpelt9**

**Snake****- Cherrypie467**

**Breezefoot****- Dragonfriend4**

**(And big X before the name means they are in StarClan)**

**Chapter 12-****Dark- Dusk loners**

I wasn't going to fight to kill, not yet at least. All I had to do was slink into the shadows and let all my "friends" do the work for me. They all thought being a badger was about being dominant and aggressive. Wrong. Being a badger meant you were good at staying alive, if others got lost in the mix, oops. My claws shot out as the bushes rustled, it was revealed to be nothing but I as still tense. I turned to watch the bloodbath. I was quite surprised to see Shortleg, the wimpy WindClan tom, with jaws clamped firmly down on a struggling Sparkflight's neck. Yes, Sparkflight, the solemn, muscular, strong big gray tom with the weird orange flecks. I thought he was going to be a bigger threat, like the silent but deadly type. I was wrong. Purepelt let out a shriek as her fur was covered in her own blood. Goldie with a smirk had slashed a deep gash in the she-cat's belly, leaving nothing but pain. Claws still out, I whipped around as the bushes next to me rustled again. Nothing again, I watched the unfair death of Goldtoe as he was taken down by three ShadowClan toms. Slowly the fight began to break up. Cats slipped out little by little, collecting small rabbit skins if they could manage. Mistfur appeared of nowhere behind me. I didn't hear him stroll up as he came and whispered in my ear.

"I accept your offer." I spun around hissing, not recognizing the voice. My furr flattened slowly as I saw Mistfur didn't have his claws out.

"Then find Swiftstep, tell her when the fighting over to have everyone pick up all the rabbit pouches left and take the group to find water. I'll join you later. He nodded regally and slip back into the shadows like the evil characters that no one suspects in the fairytales. I watched and waited until everyone had left. The clearing was completely empty. I slipped out of the greenery. I walked up to a dead Goldtoe, and carfully dug a hole then placed Goldtoe inside. I filled the hole. With a swipe of my paw I cut down an iris that was growing at the edge of the woods. Gently I set it on top of the grave. In the earth I roughly wrote "GolDtoE" and placed a pebble on the flower stem to hold it in place. My grandfather told me that all the graveyards the Dark Forest made were empty. They were just memorials; no actual cats were buried there. The bodies were just left on the arena, pulled away if tributes were headed that way. I was going to change that. I snapped off a long column of Lavender before carving "SpArkfLiGHt" above the mound of dirt. I bowed my head and moved to the next cat. A bright yellow "black eyed susan" was cut for Purepelt and I unevenly wrote her name. And with a heavy heart I buried a ThunderClan she-cat and laid a blood red rose on her grave.

**So that's it! Hope you liked it! I will try to update but I don't know… I already explained my policy for voting so if you read it above you. Are. Awesome! If not well go reread. **

"**Speak softly and carry a big stick you will go far" – Theodore Roosevelt **

**Later!**

**-Skystar**


End file.
